Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a solar cell.
Description of Related Art
Crude oil reserves have been on the decline recent years, and as a result, the energy shortage problem has become a focal point around the world. To deal with the energy depletion crisis, it is important to make investment in research and development of substitutional energy resources. With the increased awareness of environmental protection issues, solar energy is in the spotlight among related technologies because of its advantages of being clean and inexhaustible. Thus, it is common to install solar panels at locations where the sunlight is abundant, such as on building rooftops, public squares, etc.
With the development of the solar cell industry, how to increase electrical generation efficiency of solar cells and lower manufacturing costs have become important issues in the industry.